


4 hours past midnight

by kamyska



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Friends to more than friends?, M/M, New Year's Eve, Swearing, Underage Drinking, also yes i know i'm posting an nye fic in march time is not real ok, chenle: manic pixie boy, general dumbness, jisung: overthinker extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyska/pseuds/kamyska
Summary: “But yes I did. New year, new me. I no longer fear anything.” Jisung says with as much nonchance as he can muster and plops down on the floor, taking a sip straight from the bottle. The dramatic effect he was aiming for is ruined slightly by the champagne bubbles running up his nose, leaving him sputtering as Chenle bends over, dolphin laughter filling the room.(Jisung is invited to Chenle's house on New year's eve. Glamour, glitz and drunken shenanigans ensue.)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	4 hours past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to asteroid (ft. yangyang) about 500 times while writing this so really he is to blame
> 
> also i apologise to anyone who actually knows anything about video games
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> find the resources and contribute to the cause at <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#>

_ 31.12./8:07 _

‘Ok. I can do this.’ Jisung mutters to himself, lifting his hand to ring the doorbell. He can do this. It’s not like he hasn’t been to Chenle’s house before, he was here literally a week ago. Today, however, isn’t like that, Jisung thinks, as he wipes his sweaty palms on his best (only) slacks. It is New Year’s Eve which means Chenle’s parents are hosting their famed year-end party. 

The Zhongs, being ridiculously rich, know every other ridiculously rich family in Seoul and a good portion of them is currently behind the door, mingling, making business deals, drinking expensive champagne and scoffing at those poorer than them. At least that’s what Jisung is imagining is happening. He, being but a peasant, has never actually attended the Zhongs’ party before. Until now. 

Honestly, damn the older boys in their friend group for deciding to ditch their usual New Year’s hangout in favour of a 'real adult party’, whatever  _ that _ meant. It’s really their fault that there had been no choice for Jisung than to accept Chenle’s invitation, seeing how the only other option was going to his aunt’s and dying of boredom before the clock even got to midnight. 

Still standing at the stairs to Chenle’s house, dressed in all his best clothes and getting more and more nervous by the second, he takes a minute to curse each of his hyungs individually for making him do this. Then, tragically, there is nothing left to do but to actually go in.  Deep breath. Ok. He can do this. Chenle promised they won’t have to really stay at the party for more than ten minutes. Jisung’s brother assured him he looked presentable. It’s going to be ok. 

He startles when he hears the doorbell ring on the other side of the door, despite being the one who (finally) rang it. He wishes he wasn’t so jumpy, wishes he could force his heart to stop beating as if he were about to fight for his life rather than engage in pleasant social interaction. Celebration, even. He should be excited for this, not terrified.

The door opens and Jisung freezes before he sees Chenle’s smiling face peeking through and relaxes minutely. “Jisung Park! You made it! Come on in, I promise most of the people here don’t bite”

“That’s… not really reassuring. But I guess I have no other choice now.” He walks in, takes his coat off, reaches down to untie his shoes when Chenle stops him. “Leave your shoes on. Everyone’s used to wearing heels for company parties and shit, mom allows them in the house for the party only. It’d be fucking weird if you were in your socks.” 

“Your mom would freak out if she heard you swearing, you know.” Jisung says, trying to divert the attention from how he must be blushing. He hates the fact that he gets embarrassed so easily. This wasn’t even something to really be embarrassed about, how should he have known about rich people's shoe habits. Damn his nervousness. And rich people.

“Well, good thing she’s way too busy then.” Chenle says with a laugh and, holding a glass of something in his hand that Jisung hasn’t noticed before, he looks every bit the princeling he is supposed to be today. Jisung already feels underdressed, even if their outfits aren’t really that different.  Both are in all black, slacks and a shirt. But as much as Jisung’s are the best clothes he owns, they are still nowhere near the obviously expensive outfit Chenle is wearing, his slacks fitting him as if they were specifically tailored (they probably were) and his shirt some alien material that shimmers subtly when he moves. Not to mention the watch on his wrist which Jisung assumes cost more than his whole apartment.

“Done staring at me now? Come on, I have to introduce you to my grandma and my cousins and then we can escape all this and do something actually fun.”

“Introduce?” Jisung asks, embarrassingly squeaky. “What do you mean introduce, I wasn’t told there would be introductions! I didn’t know your grandma would be here! I don’t speak any Mandarin, you know this.” 

Jisung’s voice rises into more and more panicked whispering with each question because he really wasn’t told there would be anyone actually wanting to meet  _ him.  _ He just sort of expected to tag along after Chenle for a bit and then disappear. This was not part of the plan.

Chenle stops him before the entrance to their giant living room, puts his hand on Jisung’s shoulder and glares at him until he stops giving him panicky questions.  “Jisung. You’ll be fine. My grandma loves everyone. We’ll get there, I’ll tell her what your name is, you’ll bow and say nice to meet you, she’ll say nice to meet you, we’ll be on our way. Same with my cousins. It literally cannot be simpler than this.”

“I’m not dressed well enough for this.” Jisung blurts out in panic, which is very embarrassing but he has been thinking about it for the best part of like, the last five days, and he supposes it had to come out somehow. Chenle’s arguably intense pep talk gaze softens a bit and he gives him a once-over. 

“You’re dressed more than fine for this. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed this nice. My family doesn’t give a shit anyway and you’re my guest so I want to see anyone dare and say something about your clothes. It will be fine, I promise.”

_ 31.12./8:54 _

It does, surprisingly, end up being fine. The living room is even more glitzy and glamorous than Jisung thought it would be and the people were every bit as snobby looking as Jisung assumed they were but no one really paid him any attention so it was ok.

Meeting Chenle’s family was nerve wracking but ultimately truly did take about ten minutes in which Jisung attempted to bow about 52 times and stuttered through introductions in Mandarin. No one seemed offended at Jisung’s attire or his face and Chenle’s grandma attempted to feed him within a minute of them being introduced so Jisung would count that as a success.

Now Jisung is slumping against the closed door of Chenle’s much less glitzy and glamorous, though surprisingly clean, room and allowing himself to relax for the first time that evening.  It doesn’t last very long though because Chenle is turning to him with the smile that means he is up to something and Jisung has just enough time to think ‘Oh no’ before he’s reaching under his bed and emerging triumfant with a bottle of soju in each hand. 

“Chenle! You’re fucking insane! Your parents are literally downstairs! We can’t be effing drinking here!”

“Oh come on Park Jisung, live a little! Everyone downstairs is drunk anyway, they’re not gonna give a damn. Plus it’s New Year’s Eve! You’re supposed to drink! Celebrate! Have fun!” He spins around, bottles thrust to the ceiling, laughs happy and carefree.

“Did you forget the part where we’re both underage? And your parents are, I repeat, just down the damn stairs?”

“Come on, I will be of age literally tomorrow. Plus, rich people parties are different, no one cares. I’ve been stealing champagne since I was like fourteen.”

There is mirth glimmering in Chenle’s eyes and Jisung knows that usually he is just way too cautious, that he overthinks and overthinks and overthinks everything until the most basic things seem dangerous. Knows from experience that at least 60% of the time things do actually end up being fine in spite of what his brain is trying to tell him.  And he knows it’s futile to try to resist Chenle more than he has already, knows he will give in anyway, persuaded either by Chenle’s smile or the subconscious wish he could be as carefree as his friend is, at least once in his damn life. Plus, it’s not like he hasn’t had alcohol before, he knows a bottle of soju is not something he cannot handle. It will be fine. Everything will be fine.

“Alright then, let’s do mario kart. Loser takes a shot.”

Chenle grins his brightest yet, mischief mixed with delight at the challenge, anticipation. “You are so on Park Jisung. Get ready to get wasted.”

_ 31.12./10:43 _

“You ass! How do you always manage to win rainbow road? I can’t believe you’ve made me drink three times in a row. This should not be possible.” 

There is a flush to Chenle’s cheeks as he continues to mutter about the absolute fuckery that is blue shells and pours himself a shot. Jisung, mind a little hazy now, briefly thinks about how bizarre this is, the two of them in their best clothes, sitting on the floor of Chenle’s room playing video games, while half of Seoul’s elite are gathered downstairs. Chenle’s still wearing his damn rolex. It glitters in the light from the screen and momentarily captures Jisung’s attention.

He is lost enough in the glimmer that he absentmindedly agrees to whatever Chenle is saying, assuming he is still complaining. He doesn’t know he’s sealed his fate until he hears the mortal combat opening and realises he’s absolutely fucked. He sucks at mortal combat. And to add insult to injury, Chenle is some sort of mortal combat prodigy, swears that he could be a professional player if he wasn’t too lazy to do anything he doesn’t have to. There is still a full bottle of soju left. Jisung is doomed.

_ 31.12/11:34 _

“I have tragic news.” Jisung says solemnly, straightening up as if he were to deliver a full speech, “we’ve run out of soju.” He takes the final shot and grimaces, the taste still unpleasant even if he is thoroughly buzzed right now.

“Well, whose fault is that? If you didn’t suck at mortal combat this badly, we would still have some left.”

That is, arguably, true, even if they’ve proven that tipsy Jisung is actually better at the game than sober Jisung. He still got all of two wins over Chenle when Chenle got… He would rather not count. 

“Not my fault you’re some kind of wizard at this game. Seriously. There’s no reason for you to be this good.”

“Jealous, Park?” Chenle smirks and throws his head back on the bed. Jisung mirrors him and gets too lost staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling to reply to the quip. The stars, though, remind him of fireworks which is when he remembers that it is New Years Eve and he reaches for his phone to check the clock.

“Chenle?” 

“Hm?”

“It’s like… ten minutes to midnight. Shouldn't we, like… be doing something then? With it being the new year and all that?"

"Oh shit, good catch. We need to get to the roof, I've missed having the best firework view for the past couple years. Up up up you get!"

And Chenle is on his feet already, offering Jisung a hand to pull him up. Jisung only stumbles a little getting to his feet, catches himself on Chenle's shirt which feels every bit as alien as it looks, still shimmering even in the low light in the room.  "What is this made of? It's sooo smooooth. Is this some sort of alien material you rich people have been hiding from us mere mortals?" he pets Chenle's waist a couple times before he realizes what he is doing and retracts his hand as quickly as possible without upsetting his balance. He's glad his face is already flushed from the drinks, sure he is blushing right now.

"Um. I'm pretty sure it's silk? Do you think I know anything about this shit?” Chenle says while turning Jisung towards the door and poking him in the back to get him to move. “Head on task Park. Roof. Fireworks. New Year.”

_ 1.1./0:05 _

Chenle’s house truly does have the best view of fireworks in the whole Seoul, Jisung thinks, as more and more colors explode in the sky above him. He takes a sip of the champagne he’s been given to cheers with (it is true, no one cares if you’re of age at rich people parties) and enjoys the spectacle. T he alcohol in combination with the sound and color painting the sky makes him feel small and floaty, but it’s one of the few times when the overwhelmingness of the world doesn’t bother him. He leans into it instead, opening his eyes wider to take as much of it in as he can. 

He has managed to fully lose himself in the light around him when warmth presses into his side and he is startled back into his body. From his right Chenle flashes him a toothy smile before he turns his head back to watch the fireworks. 

Jisung’s eyes, however, get stuck somewhere in the vicinity of the upturned corner of Chenle’s lips and from there travel over his face, a rare moment of watching without being watched. The fireworks color Chenle’s face slightly and reflect in his eyes, get caught in his alien (silk?) shirt.  With the lit up sky as a backdrop it’s like he’s seeing Chenle for the first time, even if his brain objectively knows it is still the same boy who has been Jisung’s best friend for the better part of the decade. There is something new about seeing Chenle like this though, maybe it’s the lights and maybe it’s the fancy clothes and maybe it’s the alcohol in Jisung’s system and maybe it is all of the above. 

But no matter the reason he finds himself unable to look away, eyes glued to his best friend’s face until Chenle turns his head to look in another direction and Jisung realises what he’s been doing and turns with him, forces himself to focus on the fireworks again. They are beautiful in the sky but he cannot shake the thought that they were somehow more magical as reflections on Chenle’s face.

_ 1.1./0:31 _

Jisung tries to keep his giggles down as he’s running down the stairs, the hand carrying his prize behind his back. It’s unlikely that anyone but them would be this particular hallway, but better safe than sorry. Once he closes the bedroom door though, he erupts into full blown laughter that makes Chenle turn around and look at him in bewilderment. His expression quickly changes into surprise and then glee when Jisung trusts his hidden hand forward, displaying the half-full bottle of champagne he has, in a moment of drunk courage, pitched from the alcohol cart on the roof.

“Oh my god Park Jisung you did not.”

“But yes I did. New year, new me. I no longer fear anything.” he says with as much nonchance as he can muster and plops down on the floor, taking a sip straight from the bottle. The dramatic effect he was aiming for is ruined slightly by the champagne bubbles running up his nose, leaving him sputtering as Chenle bends over, dolphin laughter filling the room.

“Alright, I admit, I am impressed.” Chenle says as he sits down next to Jisung. “I’m also sorta bored of gaming. Movie?”

_ 1.1./1:29 _

Jisung swirls the remaining champagne around in the bottle as the Hulk smashes Thor to the ground on screen, takes a sip of it as the audience cheers. He’s not really paying attention to the movie anyway, has seen it too many times by now to have to do that. Plus his head is swimming with champagne and thoughts that vanish before he really manages to grab at them and mull them over.  Every once in a while, his brain supplies him with the memory of Chenle during the firework display, known and alien at the same time and he distantly thinks that maybe there is something to unpack there but he is too dumb right now to figure out what. Maybe morning Jisung will know better. 

“She’s really pretty” Chenle says from where he’s watching the Valkyrie do some badassery on screen. Jisung turns his head to reply to him but the screen is painting Chenle’s face red and green and blue the same way the fireworks were and he is stuck again, observing the colors playing on the planes of his face, before he realises he doesn’t remember what Chenle had said. Something about being pretty. Like the Chenle is right now, Jisung thinks, illuminated by the blue hues of the tv.

“You’re pretty”, Jisung counters, and he means to say it as an insult, but it ends up sounding quiet and sincere. Chenle turns his head, eyebrows raised and Jisung is expecting a question but it never comes and they're just staring at each other, suspended in time. 

The moment feels important somehow, as they continue looking, the movie momentarily forgotten. The atmosphere shifts suddenly, into something serious, dark, the moment before a storm. It all feels important but the reason why remains elusive to Jisung’s hazy mind and he is left feeling confused and slow and heavy, still stuck staring at Chenle staring at him.  The air between them seems heavier too, colored in the reds of explosions now, and Chenle’s eyes are searching his face, looking for something. Jisung can’t figure out what that something is though, doesn’t know if Chenle himself knows, but he instinctively moves a little bit closer, hoping that maybe Chenle will find it and tell him. 

Except Chenle clearly doesn’t because he is inching closer and closer and Jisung is, too, and he knows in the back of his head that something pivotal is about to happen but he still doesn’t know what. They’re so close now that he can see how cracked Chenle’s lips are and he isn’t sure why his brain decided that is what he should be focused on but it is and everything is slow motion as he leans even further and he needs to put a hand down as his nose brushes Chenle’s and-”

“DEVIL’S ANUS?” Tessa Thompson’s voice booms from the speakers.

They spring apart, cursing, Jisung scrambling for the remote control he accidentally leaned on, turning the volume back down. Chenle is clutching at his heart and swearing in Mandarin and Jisung is honestly surprised neither one of them is having a full on heart attack right now. 

He decides that a drink is a correct response to all that, both his racing heart and scrambled thoughts. He finds the champagne bottle and chugs a good part of what is left in it, then passes it silently to Chenle, who is still panting softly but seems to be watching the screen very intently now.

_ 1.1./3:25 _

Safe to say Jisung had spent the rest of Thor: Ragnarok replaying everything over and over, trying so hard to figure out what was about to happen before his stupid useless hand ruined it. It feels like it’s just at the tip of his tongue, he can almost taste it but it remains hidden and leaves him feeling like he’s missing out on something really important.

Whatever it was though, it’s like all that heaviness he felt evaporated and left behind a giant hole which quickly filled with awkwardness. Jisung, who feels awkward in about 95% of social interactions, has grown into something of an expert at handling it by now. Except being friends with Chenle has never been awkward before and he’s not quite sure what to do to fix it. He just sort of ends up not doing anything and hoping it’ll pass somehow.

The silence in the kitchen seems oppressive now, punctuated only by the faint crunching sound of Chenle eating his cereal. It was similarly silent after the movie ended and so Chenle’s suggestion of getting snacks felt like a lifesaver, except now they’re here and it’s still silent and it’s making Jisung eat so much ice cream at once that he’s sure to get brainfreeze.

“Hey Jisung.” Chenle looks contemplative over his cereal. 

“Hmm”

“Remember that one time when Mark fell asleep halfway through breakfast and faceplanted into his cereal?” Chenle is laughing so much that he almost doesn’t finish the sentence. And then Jisung is laughing too because that was just really fucking funny and he will never miss an opportunity to laugh at Mark.

“Oh my god, he looked so confused. There was milk everywhere. What a moment.” Jisung is faintly aware that they should probably be quieter because there are still people in the house somewhere but he’s still just tipsy enough to not really care and it feels really good to laugh after whatever happened in the past hour. “Was that after the night we decided to finish Final fantasy X in one go.”

“Yeah.” Chenle nods, “I don’t think anyone got any sleep that night. Was a great night though.”

“We should do that again sometime.” Jisung muses and Chenle hums in affirmation from where he’s sitting on the counter. They fall back into silence then but it feels better now, less awkward, as Jisung shoves another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and Chenle starts humming the song he’s been hooked onto lately, somehow managing to do it perfectly despite his mouth being full of cereal.

_ 1.1./4:09 _

The more sober Jisung gets, the faster his brain’s ability to come up with absolute worst case scenarios is. Thich means that during the time Chenle took to get ready for bed Jisung had come up with about ten ways in which their friendship could end because of what happened (or didn’t happen? was about to happen?) during the movie. He thinks of another five as he’s brushing his teeth and getting changed. The idea that Chenle might hate him has so firmly settled in his chest by the time he is slipping back into Chenle’s bedroom that he’s actually sort of surprised when Chenle doesn’t send him back home the minute he steps through the door.

Instead, Chenle barely acknowledges him, already sitting under his covers and watching something on his phone. He looks the most Chenle he has the whole night, hair soft and sticking out, tired, wearing a very ordinary, very washed out black t-shirt, and Jisung curses his brain for making a fucking drama out of everything. It’s Chenle. Jisung had puked all over his designer jeans the first time he ever drank alcohol. If they got over that, they can get over whatever this is.

With that resolution he walks over to Chenle’s stupidly large bed and scoots under his own covers, silently thanking Chenle’s family for being filthy rich and giving Chenle a giant bed, meaning that he doesn’t have to be lying on the floor right now. He takes his phone out and mirrors Chenle’s position, scrolling through happy new year messages and deciding he’s too tired to reply to them right now.  He scrolls through the first round of 2020 memes instead, only putting his phone down when Chenle starts speaking to him.

“Hey, thanks for coming here tonight. I would’ve died of boredom if I had to be at the party the whole night.”

“I’m sure it’s not actually that bad. The champagne’s good at least. But thanks for inviting me. I had a really good time. Even if rich people are still terrifying.” 

Chenle doesn’t say anything to that and now they’re lying face to face, just looking at each other and Jisung thinks that he was right, Chenle really is pretty. Pretty in his fancy clothes and prettier right now, sleepy and soft.

“Jisung?” unsure, quiet, the way Chenle’s voice sounds when he’s checking if Jisung is asleep already. Except Jisung is quite literally looking at him, so it doesn’t really make sense. He nods, though, prompting Chenle to continue.

Chenle doesn’t say anything though and Jisung has just enough time to start thinking of what horrible thing he might be getting ready to say to him and then Chenle is leaning over and  _ kissing _ him and all his thoughts vanish from his head. He’s so startled he doesn’t even close his eyes, much less kiss back, but then Chenle starts to pull away and that is when it finally clicks that this is  _ it _ . This is what he had been wanting to do the whole night, but it took Chenle actually doing it for Jisung’s brain to comprehend.

So when Chenle pulls away and searches Jisung’s face, eyes unsure, Jisung rushes to kiss him, knocks their teeth together with the force of it. He feels Chenle’s breath of relief against his lips and then they’re kissing for real. 

Chenle’s lips are soft against his and he tastes like toothpaste and champagne which is not a particularly pleasant combination but Jisung doesn’t really care, not when Chenle is kissing him again and again, hot and sticky.

They have to pull apart after a while as breathing is an unfortunate necessity, but Chenle stays close enough that their noses are still touching and when Jisung whispers “Good?” he can feel Chenle’s nod more than he can see it. The motion brings Chenle’s lips back to Jisung’s and there is an urgency to his kisses now that wasn’t quite present before, as if he wanted to make sure the imprint of his lips stays etched into Jisung’s forever. 

Jisung moves a hand to Chenle’s face, rubs his thumb over Chenle’s cheekbone, answers his desperation with soft kisses, wants them to say something like ‘i’m here’, like ‘we have time’, like ‘i see you’, hopes Chenle will understand. And he seems to, his kisses slowing down after a while, lingering. But then Chenle’s tongue darts out to wet Jisung’s lips and now it is Jisung who feels desperate as heat zips down his spine. 

His hand slides into Chenle’s hair as he opens his mouth and suddenly everything is hotter and wetter and more and Chenle’s hand is on his waist and pulling him closer closer closer and nothing else exists in the world but the points where they are touching. 

This is admittedly the most kissing Jisung has ever done and normally he would probably ruin it by freaking out just about now, his treacherous brain unwilling to let him have anything nice. But kissing Chenle is too overwhelming for Jisung to really form coherent thoughts and when he's not thinking he can't panic.  So he keeps his eyes shut and his lips on Chenle’s and they kiss and kiss until not even that can keep them awake and Chenle lays his head on Jisung’s shoulder and they fall asleep in seconds, sated, still tangled in each other.

_ 1.1./14:21 _

The room is light when Jisung finally convinces his sticky eyelids to open and it must’ve been something outside that woke up the both of them because next to him Chenle is stretching and yawning and he looks about as sleepy as Jisung feels. When Jisung finds his phone under the pillow it tells him, in excessive brightness, that it’s past two and therefore probably high time to get up. Not that he particularly wants to.

“Mmmm. Should probably get up.” he says into the ceiling, not doing anything to actually make it happen.

“Yeah, I could use some breakfast. Also we should brush our teeth, I can smell the alcohol on you from here.” Chenle says, even as he burrows further into the blankets. 

Pretty, Jisung’s brain helpfully supplies, looking at his friend. And he is, hair a mess on the pillow and cheeks flushed with sleep, eyelids heavy, a shadow of a smile on his lips. His lips. Which Jisung had kissed last night. Repeatedly. He had momentarily forgotten but yes, that definitely happened, the phantom sting in his own lips confirms it. 

Now, some people might casually make out with their friends after a round of drinks and then be fine the next day. Jisung, however, is not one of those people, so he does what he knows best - panics.  Because - was it just that? A drunken thing? He’d been pretty sober by then though. Was it that for Chenle? Would he care if it was? Does he have feelings for Chenle? Does Chenle have feelings for him? Does this mean Jisung likes boys? He hasn’t even thought of kissing boys before but he definitely liked kissing Chenle so does that mean he is gay? But he also thinks girls are pretty and how does one ever  _ know _ and -

“Jisung.” It’s probably not the first time Chenle has said it, judging by the tone.

“Yes?” it only comes out sounding slightly squeaky, which is a success considering how much Jisung is panicking.

“Come on, let’s go brush our teeth so we can go eat, I’m starving.” 

Ok, Jisung can do that. He takes a breath and tells his brain to calm the fuck down, they can’t have a breakdown right now. Teeth first. Then food. And maybe he and Chenle will talk about it over breakfast. Or something. 

He only realises he’s managed to follow Chenle into the bathroom and go through the usual motions when the taste of toothpaste on his tongue startles him from his thoughts, still running a million miles a minute.  He tries to focus on the task at hand but ends up thinking about how weirdly intimate it is to brush your teeth in front of someone else, then thinking about how he’s probably the only person who thinks that. Looks over at Chenle, trying in vain to figure out if his best friend is also currently going through a major life crisis because of what happened last night.

He ends up just sort of looking at Chenle, the same way he did during the fireworks last night, during the movie, in between kisses in the early morning. Which is when he realises that while he has no fucking clue what it all means, he really wants to kiss Chenle again. And maybe never stop. Unless last night was some sort of a fluke and it’s not actually as great as he remembers. Fuck it, maybe even then.

He belatedly remembers he’s supposed to be brushing his teeth and spits out the toothpaste that’s gathered in his mouth. When he emerges back up from the sink Chenle is looking at him and his eyes look soft and amused and his lips are shiny with water and it unlocks a previously unknown area of Jisung’s brain which holds bravery and he steps forward and kisses Chenle, square on the lips, a fuck you to all the confusion and panic swirling in his brain.

Chenle gasps against his lips and then he’s looping his arms around Jisung’s shoulders and kissing him back, kissing him like maybe he’s been thinking about it the whole morning too. Like maybe he also wants to do nothing but this. 

They somehow end up with Chenle’s back against the wall and his hands in Jisung’s hair and the kiss is messy with how much they both want it, tongues and teeth and need and then Jisung has to stop because he is feeling too many things at once.

They just look at each other, trying to slow their breaths, and then Chenle drops his head onto Jisung’s shoulder, kisses the juncture of his neck and Jisung stops breathing entirely, his whole body flaring electric. Chenle licks at the same spot idly, then closes his lips around it and Jisung is nothing but electricity at that moment, feels himself shake, worries his knees might give up right then and there.

When he opens his eyes Chenle is looking up at him, soft and concerned and the hand in his hair is now soothing rather than teasing and Jisung finds that he can now breathe again. 

“You good?” Chenle asks, low and quiet and a bit scratchy. Hot, Jisung’s brain supplies.

Jisung doesn’t really want to explain that he was so turned on he thought he might actually pass out so he settles for nodding and pecking Chenle’s lips once, twice, three times, pulling away before they start making out again, smiling at Chenle chasing after his mouth.

“We should probably, like, talk about this?” he manages, pats himself on the back mentally for forming a coherent sentence. He’s moved far enough from Chenle that he can see his whole face now and watches him blink a couple times, force himself to look away from Jisung’s lips. He only sounds a little scratchy when he speaks.

“I guess? Also I’m hungry as hell.” Chenle states, but then his eyes slip back down to Jisung’s lips and there’s a smile on his face as he leans back in. “Kinda just wanna keep doing this though.” and he’s kissing Jisung again and Jisung has about half a thought to stop him and make them go downstairs but can’t find it in himself to listen to his anxious brain right now.  And so he kisses Chenle back and feels him smile against his lips and it takes a ridiculously long time before they make it out of the bathroom, stomachs rumbling, smiles etched onto their red-kissed lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamyskamyska)
> 
> if you read this far thank you i luv u
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER  
> find the resources and contribute to the cause at <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#>


End file.
